


Of Spoiled Surprises (and Happy Endings)

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I wrote about my inquisitor, Kiran Trevelyan, and her girlfriend, Josephine.<br/>They're both awkward and adorable, and I love them to bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spoiled Surprises (and Happy Endings)

    The Sun hung low over Skyhold, bleeding rich tones of red, orange, and gold into the courtyard and through the hall’s stained glass.  
Kiran Trevelyan stood with some lilies and Andraste’s Grace clutched in her hands. The poor mage was holding them so tightly out of nerves, she feared the petals would fall right off.  
The Inquisitor paced her chambers anxiously, waiting to hear the light footsteps of the Ambassador arriving.  
Finally, after a few torturous minutes, there they were: tap tap tap— up the wooden planks.  
Kiran straightened her hair frantically, smoothing away any wayward stands. As Josephine arrived, Kiran took as big breath, then sighed. It was time.  
Josephine huffed a little (from the exertion), and cleared her throat, brushing her skirts awkwardly.  
“Josephine! You’re here! I mean…I’m glad you could make it with your busy schedule. Uh—” Kiran floundered a bit, flowers hidden behind her back.  
Josephine smiled, “Oh, my dear Inquisitor. I made time for you.”  
Kiran’s cheeks flushed at that.  
“Would you like something to drink? I’ve some barley water, or some alcoholic drinks?”  
Josephine nodded, “The barley water sounds very refreshing. May I try some?”  
“Ah, sure. Um…yes, let me just get a glass for you.”  
Kiran awkwardly shuffled to her trunk, taking care to hide her gift with her odd gait.  
Josephine didn’t seem to pay too much attention, turning instead to look at the marvelous view over the mountains.  
Suddenly, she gasped, “Oh, Inquisitor!”

Kiran dropped her flowers and ran over. “What is it? Oh, blast it!”

The second part of her surprise had been spoiled.  
Kiran had spent the afternoon setting up a picnic blanket on the balcony, complete with a fine Antivan red wine and fresh bread she’d nicked from the kitchens with Cole’s help.

Josephine blinked widely in shock, “Kiran, did you…is this for me?”  
The Inquisitor nodded sheepishly.  
“I wanted it to be a surprise. I was planning on being all grand and romantic.”  
Josephine blushed, covering her mouth.  
Kiran pouted, “You think it’s ridiculous, don’t you? I knew I should’ve gone with the hat… Leliana was right.”

Josephine beamed, eyes shining brightly; “No, it’s prefect. I’m just overwhelmed. You do the most amazing things for me. Thank you.” She pressed a small kiss to Kiran’s cheek.

Kiran perked up, “I have some flowers, too—or had. They look to be in a sorry state.”  
She walked to where she’d dropped them, and brushed them off lightly.  
Clearing her throat, she made a small bow and presented them.  
“For my lady: a symbol of my love that…er, pales in comparison with your beauty.”  
Josephine teared up. Kiran was a bit stilted and new at courting, but her small gestures and oft-halting words meant the world.

The two embraced, Kiran’s head tucked softly into the crook of Josephine’s neck, then walked, hand in hand, to the balcony.  
It looked to be a fine evening indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for an OC, but hopefully I can write (and post) more--I love that dorky kid.  
> Please write comments, if you have any suggestions or prompts you think would be good.  
> Ciao!


End file.
